


This Isn't What It Looks Like

by The_awesome_1



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_awesome_1/pseuds/The_awesome_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Jack spend some time together and annoy their boyfriend with overused jokes. Ryan does not appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr, which I don't have the link for. Apparently I can't write anything longer than a drabble for this fandom lmao. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

            Geoff and Jack were curled together on the couch, watching some cooking show. Well, really Jack was watching it. Geoff had stopped paying attention a while ago, and was playing with her hair instead, winding the soft red curls around his fingers and watching them spring back into place when he let go.

            “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He told her softly.

            She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Of course I know it. But I still like hearing you tell me.”

            He gave a small chuckle at that. Brushing a few strands of hair out of the way, he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Then I’ll keep saying it.”

            On the other side of the room, the front door opened. The pair on the couch looked up as Ryan walked in, mask already off and held loosely in his hand. Geoff and Jack exchanged a brief glance, then pushed away from each other as though they’d been burned.

            “This isn’t what it looks like,” Geoff began.

            “You weren’t supposed to be home yet!” Jack said at the same time.

            Ryan shook his head. He didn’t look angry; mostly he seemed slightly disappointed. “That joke is really getting old, guys.”

            Jack’s exaggerated guilty face broke down into a smile, and Geoff started to laugh. Ryan managed to keep his face straight for a moment longer before his lips quirked up into a smile. He set his mask down on the counter and quickly crossed the room to claim the space between his partners.

            “How’d the deal go?” Geoff asked when they were all settled in.

            “I don’t know…” Ryan said. “Can I really trust you guys with that information?”

            “Oh, come on,” Jack said, swatting his arm. “You’ve made that joke yourself.”

            Ryan hummed noncommittally and began to tell them about the deal he’d just taken care of.


End file.
